


Сын своего отца

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: В семье Уитли слишком много тайн. Но Малкольму они не интересны, ведь он так спокоен и счастлив рядом с отцом.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сын своего отца

Правда — это не то, что Малкольм хочет знать. Правда выпрыгивает из темноты, пахнет хлороформом, зажимает рот, как рука отца. Правда пахнет лесом, звучит как шум реки, воняет кровью и потом. Правда — ужасна. Малкольм слышит, как стучит земля по крышке маленького гроба, ему достаточно закрыть глаза — и он видит комья, срывающиеся с лопаты. Самое страшное, что Малкольм понимает: не было никаких гробов. Не было. А вот лопата, скорее всего, была. В руках его собственного отца. В руках человека, которого он боготворит.

Ложь — это то, к чему Малкольм привык. Их семья живет в этой лжи, они ею словно дышат. Особенно мать и Эйнсли. Мать отмахивается от Малкольма каждый раз, а Эйнсли лишь закатывает глаза. Они ведут себя так, будто у них есть тайна. Тайна, которую Малкольму не нужно знать.

У отца нет никаких тайн. Малкольм долго так считает. Отец всегда рядом, и Малкольм его сын — и счастлив, беспредельно счастлив этому. Отец играет с ним, читает книжки, делит сначала нехитрые детские хобби, а потом приобщает к своим. Малкольму нравится медицина, но ему понравилось бы что угодно, лишь бы быть с отцом.

В их доме, в их огромном доме даже маленькому Малкольму можно ходить где угодно. Ему можно даже спускаться в подвал и сидеть в кабинете Мартина Уитли. Отец вообще разрешает Малкольму все. Все, что угодно. Мартин не любит только одно — вылазки в лес и к воде.

Когда Эйнсли поступает в колледж, отец вообще достается Малкольму в безраздельное владение. Вечерами они читают книги, вечерами они вместе разглядывают анатомический атлас, и Малкольм в своем детском эгоизме даже не хочет видеть, что мать с каждым днем все больше и больше отдаляется от них. Ее благотворительные вечера малоинтересны десятилетнему мальчику. Впрочем, Мартину Уитли тоже.

Равнодушие свойственно матери и совсем не свойственно отцу. Мир матери давно вне их семьи, мир отца сосредоточен на самом Малкольме. Иногда Малкольм думает, какой была бы их семья, проявляй мать к нему хоть какую-то теплоту. Впрочем, Малкольм не чувствует себя обделенным: о какой обделенности может идти речь, если он купается в любви Мартина Уитли? 

Он купается в ней до того момента, когда становится чуть взрослее и начинает замечать чуть больше. Малкольм не помнит некоторых фотографий, хотя на них он, конечно же он! Малкольм уверен, что за все годы мать обратилась к нему по имени едва ли пару раз. А еще Малкольм видит, не может не видеть, как смотрит на него отец. И столько тоски и затаенной боли в его глазах, что Малкольм все чаще не знает, куда от них скрыться. 

В отцовском ежедневнике фото с Малкольмом. Они в лесу, и Малкольм уверен, что они никогда там не были вместе, ведь отец так не любит вылазки в лес. На отцовском столе анатомический атлас, такой же, какой они с Малкольмом разглядывают по вечерам, только более старый. А еще отец всегда с нежность проводит пальцами по корешку, будто атлас — великая ценность. 

Отец против, когда Малкольм выбирает криминалистику. Отец вообще редко против чего-либо для Малкольма, но Малкольм вдруг впервые решает, что ему не обязательно быть во всем как отец. Мартин Уитли обижается, Мартин Уитли не разговаривает с Малкольмом целых пятнадцать минут и еще столько же смотрит на сына так, будто тот его предал. Не Малкольм его предавал: на известие о том, что у матери любовник, Малкольм даже не знает, как реагировать. Он уже не маленький, он прекрасно понимает, что всякое случается. Но это же его родители! И если его мать спит с неким Николасом Эндикоттом, что тогда творится в жизни у отца? Малкольм даже на секунду воображает трупы девушек в подвале — а что, чем неожиданней, тем интереснее. С отцом он, конечно, своими шутками не делится, вряд ли тому будет смешно, в конце концов, ведь это мама изменяла, а не отец.

Малкольм даже выдыхает, когда мать собирается уйти. Ему кажется, что так исчезнут все тайны, исчезнут все оговорки, исчезнет молчание матери и неисчезающая боль в глазах отца. Мать словно не решается, она все мечется между домом и новой жизнью, и Малкольм отчаянно устает от неопределенности. Ему не нужно выбирать, ему никогда не надо было выбирать между отцом и матерью, потому что он всегда бы, не задумываясь, выбрал Мартина Уитли. Но мать будто вспоминает вдруг, что у нее есть сын. И Малкольм не знает, так ли поздно это произошло, как он пытается ей показать.

Правда — это не то, что Малкольм хочет знать. Он мог бы давно задать все нужные вопросы. Он мог бы поговорить с отцом. Он мог бы договориться с Эйнсли, иногда сестра была ничего, особенно в детстве Малкольма. Малкольм не хочет искать никакую информацию, хотя мог бы и, конечно же, нашел бы, но он уверен, он почти уверен, что ему это не нужно. В свои двадцать с небольшим Малкольм Уитли прекрасно понимает, что правда может быть слишком болезненной.

Он получает шикарное место в отделе по расследованию убийств; Малкольм почти уверен, что это не благодаря его выдающимся талантам, а только благодаря связям любовника матери. Он получает это место, а заодно недовольные взгляды коллег. А еще некоторым плевать на тайны. Им нет дела до того, что скрывает семья Малкольма. Им нет дела до того, какие секреты оберегаются в доме Уитли. Но первое, что Малкольм слышит в свой адрес от нового начальника:

— Малкольм Уитли? Кто вообще называет второго сына в честь пропавшего ребенка?

Малкольм знал, что на фотографии из леса — не он. Тот Малкольм — его абсолютная копия. Или наоборот? Это Малкольм — копия того ребенка. Подделка. Суррогат. И Малкольм вдруг отчетливо понимает, что у того Малкольма даже анатомический атлас был такой же. Тот атлас, корешок которого так ласково всегда гладит отец.

Отцовская вечная боль в глазах — Малкольм никогда не хотел иметь к ней отношение. А оказалось, что имеет, ведь он — замена. Малкольм уверен: на имени настоял отец. Малкольм уверен: это тот Малкольм должен был стать врачом, он должен был так много, а теперь это все досталось ему. И его отец, который, наверное, всегда искал в нем первого сына. Нашел ли?

Малкольм ненавидит свою работу, он ненавидит ее с того мига, когда Гил Арройо после очередного выезда кладет на стол Малкольма толстую папку. 

— Почитай потом, попробуй составить профайл. 

Малкольм сразу понимает, что это старое дело. Оно, наверное, за давностью лет списано в архив. А может, и нет — шутка ли, больше двадцати трупов. Малкольм знает, это только тренировка, проверка его способностей. Хирурга не поймали тогда, его не поймают и сейчас, он уже умер, наверное. Или уехал, ведь новых убийств не было слишком давно. Это лишь дело, которое полиция Нью-Йорка так долго мечтала раскрыть и никогда не раскроет, но настолько не желает в этом признаваться, что каждого новичка знакомят с файлами — вдруг кто-то увидит то, что не видели другие?

Малкольм видит. Он вдруг сопоставляет даты. Он — сын своего отца, так не любящего лес, где нашли несколько трупов. В глазах Мартина Уитли вечная боль человека, потерявшего сына. Или убившего его? Малкольм боготворит отца. А тот Малкольм, он тоже боготворил? Верил ли он, что его отец — самый лучший? Конечно, лучший. Самый лучший врач в этом городе. Человек, виртуозно владеющий скальпелем. Человек, равнодушный к жене. Человек, живущий новым сыном, им одним.

Малкольм говорит себе, что это все неправда. Это его воображение, слишком богатая фантазия. Это лишь его выдумки, но он слышит, он и правда слышит, как падают комья земли с лопаты его отца. Он почти чувствует запах леса, он слышит шум реки. Его отец не мог так поступить, конечно не мог, но…

Малкольм не верит в совпадения. Они совершенно ненормальные, не бывает таких настоящих совпадений. Малкольм Уитли привык, что его семья живет во лжи. Но есть ложь, которую нельзя таковой оставить. Малкольму не нужна правда, но он уверен, что она была нужна тому мальчику, который не стал врачом или профайлером. Тот Малкольм ее заслужил, не так ли? 

Его отец заваривает чай. И Малкольм знает, о чем он его спросит позже. Он надеется, что ему не придется потом никуда звонить. Но уверен, что если придется, то он вызовет Гила. Он сделает это. Ведь тот Малкольм никогда бы не струсил. Тот Малкольм непременно позвонил бы в полицию.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
